


May the Devil Cry

by Slashwolfypoo



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashwolfypoo/pseuds/Slashwolfypoo
Summary: It was all planned out perfectly.Every step.Every rune.Every word uttered.It had to be; giving away your soul didn’t allow for any screw ups.It was supposed to be your typical demon summoning. Give your soul, have the demon do your bidding. Bade-bing bade-boom.The thing he didn’t plan on was everything that followed.





	May the Devil Cry

It was all planned out perfectly.

Every step.

Every rune.

Every word uttered.

It had to be; giving away your soul didn’t allow for any screw ups. 

It was supposed to be your typical demon summoning. Give your soul, have the demon do your bidding. Bade-bing bade-boom. 

The thing he didn’t plan on was everything that followed. 

———

A full week it had taken Reno to prepare for this. He had researched the demon he wanted. Which one of the four kings of hell he wanted, to hell if he was going to put up with some regular demon. He needed someone who would get the job done right, fast and efficient. 

He rubbed a hand against his face, feeling the hard stubs of his beard drag against the palm of his hand. He knew he probably had dark circles under his eyes. Only way he had stayed awake to finish the final preparations had been energy drinks and coffee. Over four days of that and lack of sleep would give even the purest of skin a dark tint. 

Reno contemplated taking a shower before the actual summoning ritual. He had changed his clothes daily, however body odor was something that everyone had. Deodorant had been his friend quite religiously the last few days. 

“Fuck it,” he said under his breath, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Maybe if he survived he would take a shower. He would have to see. 

Reno looked over his handy work for the up-tenth time. He was nervous. Who wouldn’t be though, right? His many books laid out to the side of the pentagram. He had the words lined up perfectly so he would be able to stand a bit away and chant them. 

He held a candle in each hand as he prepared himself. It was now or never. 

“Foh roh deh gah lah moh ray.  
Mah hoh tah.  
Foh reh say-lah.  
Belial.” 

His voice seemed foreign to him. Spoken louder and clearer than it had the previous days when he had talked his way through keeping his sanity. More like rasped his way, same difference. 

Nothing happened. 

Reno looked around half expecting some creature to be lurking in the corner of the warehouse he had chosen. There was no one and nothing but himself. 

“Maybe… maybe I should say it again?” He asked himself. Rubbing his nose gently he readied himself again to say the chant. 

“Foh roh deh gah…”

Before he even finished the first line, the candles in his hands along with the ones around the pentagram blew high with fire. He yelped as he dropped them to avoid being burned. 

The wind outside the warehouse blew loudly, slamming lose pliers of wood and sending a cold chill up Reno’s spine. 

The pentagram lit with fire, it seemed to snake it’s way along the crudely drawn out lines. When it connected with itself, the pentagram disappeared. In its place was a pit of fire.

Reno edged towards the pit, he leaned his body over as far as he dared. It didn’t seem to end. 

He noticed a black shape, making it’s way towards him from farther down the fiery pit. 

It didn’t look like it would stop, it kept coming. 

Reno backed off quickly from the opening in the ground. Before the black mass hit the opening, Reno leapt out of the way, his body hitting the ground as a thunderous boom shook the warehouse. Debris rained down across Reno’s body. He did his best to shield his head from any flying wood. 

Then everything stopped. It just, stopped. 

Reno slowly unfurled his body and raised his head. He looked around himself and saw that things had stopped mid fall.

He slowly got up, taking in his surroundings as he did. He poked at a piece of floating debris in front of him, it gently floated away. 

“Huh,” he said softly. 

He spun around when he heard a guttural growl being made behind him. 

There standing in the pentagram was the so called demon. 

It looked slightly like what they had illustrated in the books Reno read. Tall, slim but muscular. It seemed to be covered in a thick, dark grey to black fur. A long black tail with a tuft of fur on the end twitched behind the creature. Only difference was the skull sitting on top of its head. The goat skull seemed to stare straight into Reno’s soul. Where the books had illustrated the horns curling around the creature’s head, the real horns seemed to stand straight up. There was a slight bend to them. Gradual even. And where the books thought the creature had a full goat skull, the real skull only had the top half. No mandible was attached. 

Reno stepped closer, slowly. He could see that the bottom jaw of the creature actually sat underneath the creature’s skull. Sharp teeth seemed to glare at him, daring him to do anything stupid. 

“B-Belial?” Reno whispered out. 

“Are you the mortal who has brought me to this realm?” Reno jumped at Belial’s voice. It was deep, but smooth. Like a stone being thrown around in a river. Meant to be rough, however smoothed out from the environment. 

“Shit…” Reno looked the creature up and down again. “It worked… you’re real… holy shit…” He rubbed his eyes, seeing if this was some sort of sleep deprivation trick his mind had played up. 

The creature looked at him, it’s eye sockets seemed to move on their own. The top of the sockets mimicking eyebrows. Reno noticed the creature looked slightly annoyed. 

“You’re not one of those Satan fanboys, are you?” HIs deep voice vibrated through the smaller male. 

“Wha-? What? No! I just can’t… I can’t believe this is real. I mean, I’ve read about you in books but the real thing is actually standing in front of me,” Reno made his way closer to Belial until he was standing right in front of the taller humanoid. “You’re so…” his words seemed to catch in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. The creature really was magnificent. 

Oh how he wished he had thought that shower over again. 

The creature seemed pleased. He leaned forward so he was eye level with Reno. 

“Starstruck, as we?” The creature reached out a long muscular arm towards Reno. That was when the human noticed the five to six inch long claws attached to the creatures hands. 

Belial’s hand gently brushed against Reno’s face, before moving to gently brush his hair from his face. 

Reno was so perplexed with the creature he didn’t notice the hand as it enclosed around his throat gently until the claws tickled the back of his head. 

“Cute,” the creature purred out. “So tell me, what is it you want me to do? Give you fame, money, women, kill someone?” The hand tightened slightly and Reno felt his body move closer to the creature, his body moving up on it’s tip-toes to continue the flow of air. 

“N-no sir, I don’t desire any of those,” Reno felt his face heat up as he was brought up right against Belial’s furred body. 

“Sir? That’s a new one,” Belial purred as he brought his head down closer to the human’s body. “Well? What is it you do want then? You hold power over me. Tell me what to do.” Reno wanted to close his eyes, but trepidation ruled over his body. He didn’t know what the demon would do. He could scour his fragile human body like a shish-ca-bob if the demon so wished. 

Before Reno could open his mouth to say what was on his mind the demon pulled back. 

“A rescue mission? You want me to rescue someone? Do I look like some knight in shining fur?” Belial’s voice grew dark. His other clawed hand coming up to Reno’s hip; grasping it roughly. 

“It-it’s not like that. Please. I don’t care how you do it. You can have anything from me.” Reno pleaded with the creature. He winced as his head was pulled back to expose his neck to the demon.

“Why would I want anything from the likes of you? You have nothing to give. I would be rescuing the only thing you look forward to in life. Why would I rescue it just to take it away.” Belial growled, his face drawing closer to the human’s neck.

“M-my soul?” Reno whispered out. He flinched when the creature broke up laughing. It was a guttural laugh, much like his growl.

“You damn human’s think that’s all we want. Give up your soul and we’ll do anything your hearts desire. Wrong!” Reno yelped with his body was pushed back. He fell hard on the ground. “We want anything we can get. We are lust, greed, envy, wrath, pride, gluttony and sloth! We could care less about your damn souls. They’re tarnished anyways. Not like we could sell them ourselves.” Belial scoffed at the small human. 

Reno panicked when the creature headed back towards the fiery pit. He knew he had to do something. But what!?

“Wait!” Reno cried out. He got up from the ground and dusted himself off. His usually black sweatshirt now a lighter shade of grey. 

The creature stopped and slowly turned it’s skulled head towards the small human. 

“What is it?” The annoyance in Belial’s voice could burn anyone. Reno swallowed and hung his head. He had to.

“Wh-what is it you desire?” Reno asked gently, almost a whisper. 

Belial’s furred ears shot up. The creature seemed to narrow his eyes as he turned his body to fully face the smaller male. 

“What did you ask?” The voice vibrated through Reno. He lifted his head slowly and looked through his lashes at the creature. 

“What i-is it y-you… desire?” He said a bit louder. He flinched when Belial slowly made his way back to the human. His long tail swishing behind him, much like an annoyed cat. 

Belial stopped directly in front of Reno. His tall body towering over the smaller male’s. 

“What’s your name?” Belial leaned down to be at eye level with Reno.

Reno’s eyes widened. Everyone knew that once you gave a demon your name they could control, possess, or even kill you if they saw fit. He tried to look everywhere but at the creature in front of him. 

He jumped with the felt that clawed hand move to grasp his throat lightly. His head was pulled closer to Belial’s. His body following. He was right back in the same position as before. His body pressed against the front of the demon, his neck in the creature’s grasp along with his right hip. 

When he still wouldn’t talk, he felt those long claws dig into his back, not enough to break skin however hard enough to make a point. 

“R-Reno… my name is Reno,” he whispered. 

“Well, Reno. How about we make a deal?” Belial said gently. The nose of his skull rubbing gently against the expanse of Reno’s neck. 

“S-sure, okay…” 

“Here’s the agreement. You give me six months to follow you around. I have not been to this realm in quite some time. I would like to see what has changed. Along with that, you will give me anything I want. Whether it is blood or your body.” Reno’s eyes widened and he looked into the empty sockets of the skull. “Yeah, you heard right. At the end of the first month I will do the little rescue mission. However that leaves five more months. At the end of all six months I will leave you be. I will not interfere with anything else you do. You will think of me as just a dream. Unless you want me longer.” Belial chuckled darkly. “Do we have a deal, Reno?” 

Reno looked between the two sockets. He thought it over in his head. He wouldn’t have to give up much. He would still be able to do his every day life, his job, his hobbies. Nothing would change other than having Belial follow him and demand things at times. He didn’t think it was a bad deal. 

He looked Belial straight in the eye sockets and nodded his head. 

“Out loud little Reno. Say it out loud.” 

“I agree to the deal.” Reno said with confidence. 

Belial grinned at him, his bottom teeth glinting in the dim lights of the warehouse. 

“Perfect,” Reno didn’t have time to prepare before Belial moved his sweater to the side. His neck and shoulder now exposed; he bit down harshly. 

Reno cried out in both pain and pleasure. He could feel blood dripping down his chest from the bite. 

The feelings of pain and pleasure shot through his body like a wild fire. He gasped and clamped his eyes shut. Wave after wave of the feeling danced through his body. He couldn’t handle it as Belial removed his teeth before clamping down again in the same spot. This time however, it was pure pain. Reno yelled out before his body shut down. His eyes drooped shut and he fell limply in Belial’s arms. 

Last thing he remembered was the gentle brush of what felt like a tongue against the wound. He let the darkness consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me how you like it :) Been wanting to write a story about these two for quite some time, love these two!


End file.
